glass wall
by you-medea
Summary: Who knew there could be a thin line between good and bad, especially when it came to luck?


Ugh, I don't want to rant. Good news is, I'm back! :D Or so I think.

* * *

You sighed, deciding that your day couldn't suck any more than it already does. It's already 9 in the evening, yet you are still in the streets, cold and devastated and hungry and you feel like everyone in Suna would hate you forever for ruining their precious sleep because your teeth are chattering so hard it could kill. And Suna's very far from Konoha.

You were supposed to go to a job interview, albeit part-time only. Medical school will not pay for itself, everybody knows that. Yet why was everyone hesitant to hire you for some extra income? It was either they didn't have openings, or you were overqualified.

Bullshit.

You hear your stomach grumble, and immediately clutch it, looking around to check if anyone else heard of it. Because it would have been awkward and downright embarrassing if anyone heard that from a_ lady_ like you. Thankfully, no one was around, or at least, no one heard. Or if they did, they just ignored you. Thankfully.

You couldn't even buy yourself a piece of bread, or a cup of coffee for that manner, even if you were starved. Being the charitable and human-loving person that you are, you felt obligated to give your last $10 to the old woman living off in the street you passed by. And even if you knew that it was indeed your last, you did not hesitate to give it to her, because you know you can still earn that back for yourself, and she couldn't. Since she was old and frail and alone and all and you were young and had a lot of chances of employment still.

Which brings you back to your current source of depression, which was your failure in the art of job hunting.

A grunt, a sigh. Trying to be positive, you set your mind on the fact that this is only the first day. There are still many chances to look for that job you are destined to have. Maybe.. whatever God there is just wanted you to learn something from this pitiful situation you are in. Honestly speaking though, you didn't know if you believed in a supreme being. You were still, even in your ripe age, in the "confused phase", as your mom would like to call it.

She would probably be saying something about divine retribution or whatnot if she were with you.

Thankfully she isn't.

Or maybe there was some kind of divine retribution, or you just have bad karma, you realized. Rain just started to pour.

Great. No job, no money, no food. Not even an umbrella.

You run for your life, you run for protection. Your favorite pair of ballet flats are now soaking wet, and might not be usable after tonight. Finally, you find refuge in the form of a convenience store. You choose to stay and sit outside, though. The employees would probably hate you all their lives (or just tonight, quit exaggerating, Haruno) if you got their floor wet and dirty when you aren't even buying anything.

The day just couldn't get any worse. Yet you choose to just let it go, to not get any more frustrated. Let it take its annoying whatthefuck course. Que sera, sera.

Grabbing your phone, you check for messages. Or calls. Or whatever you can do with your phone just so you wouldn't look like a wet loser sitting outside a 24/7 store. Messages from Naruto, inviting you out to ramen some hours ago.

Normally you dislike ramen, being full of chemicals and all that nasty, unhealthy stuff. But anything sounded delicious and downright perfect right now. You pressed some keys to quickly reply and accept the invitation, but soon realized he sent another text message saying he just went out with Hinata. Of course he'd eat with someone else. Knowing your blonde friend with ramen as his source of life and light, he couldn't wait more than 5 minutes to have a taste of _heaven,_ as he would like to call it. He wouldn't even be willing to wait for a reply after 5 hours since the invitation, even if it was for you. Yes, you are not that special, contrary to what you would like to believe at the moment.

A sigh of frustration.

Message from Ino, your best friend slash roommate, telling you she'd be sleeping over at Shikamaru's. For the nth time this week. _Oh btw, buy your own food. I didn't cook anything. Love you xo see you soon._

I love you too, Ino-chan. And my job hunting went fantastic, thanks for asking.

Seriously, why aren't they married yet? They are both already established in their chosen paths (or at least, they have decent and stable jobs) and they practically live together anyway.

Sometimes you think Ino's just being considerate with you. Since you're a med student, who tends to forget to eat or even take a bath with all the studying you do. Not to mention you're single. She wouldn't want you to feel left out, being the very considerate best friend she is.

Or maybe Shikamaru thinks it's just too troublesome right now. And that was more probable. Yes. Very much probable..

..whatever. You still think they should get hitched ASAP.

You delete the rest of the messages in a frantic haste, most of it what you would consider spam. Seriously, who even sends chain messages these days? Whoever believed in such were probably born yesterday.

Rain is still pouring. You busy yourself watching people: walking with their umbrellas, running without. Some were busy fiddling with their phone; some looked like they were looking for something. Or someone. No one looked idle, everyone had something to do.

It was fifteen minutes past ten when the rain stopped (about damn time, you think to yourself). Or at least, it wasn't raining that hard anymore for you to walk into it without getting drenched to the bone. Finally, you could go home. You stood up, and turned around in an attempt to at least see your reflection on the store's glass wall.

And you froze.

Inside the store stood their magazine rack, which was being looked through by a man. He was about to flip through a certain issue, of what magazine you do not know, but noticed you looking from outside. Slowly, his dark eyes seemed to have smoldered yours, and his equally-dark hair stood perfectly, albeit looking a little damp at some parts. You are unsure of what made you froze: the fact that you did not expect someone to be staring back at you when you just wanted to check your hair..

..or the fact that you did not expect that someone to be this good looking.

You could feel the embarrassment gradually showing on your face, having been caught staring, and you're ready to make a run for it.

Anytime now.

But the slow-forming smirk of his oh-so-perfect lips was enough for you to forget everything this unlucky day brought upon you.

And for some odd reason, you found yourself returning the smile.

This day wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

Meh, this has been brewing in my laptop for months now, just waiting to be finished. I don't know what came to me when I finally decided to finish this last night. Anyway, this is for **SasuSaku Forever and Ever**, whom I have promised a fic A LOOOONG TIME AGO. So, sorry for the delay. I haven't had the chance to write anything specific to your request (you know what I mean :P). But hopefully this would do for now! Check out her stories, especiall y. :D


End file.
